Sorpresas
by Katabrecteri
Summary: La mala suerte que persigue a Yaten en el día de su cumpleaños, no tiene tanto de mala, ni de suerte.


_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 **Y esta historia en honor a Yaten Kou y su cumpleaños**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **SORPRESAS**_

.

.

Me dejaron salir mucho antes del estudio de grabación, no acordándose siquiera de saludarme o traer regalos. No es que me importe, pero soy una estrella, esperaba al menos que los inútiles que trabajan con nosotros, encargaran un almuerzo digno de mi paladar.

Sé que el hecho de que todos me ignoren en este día, es parte del show que Seiya está montando para esconder que me prepara una fiesta sorpresa, pero prefería un buen almuerzo en vez de un lugar lleno de gente que no me interesa. Él es quien gusta de ser el alma de la fiesta, y no sé cuantas veces tenía que repetirle que no quería seguir sus pasos. Supongo que tendré que presentarme cuando él llame diciendo que hay alguna emergencia, y poner cara de novedad cuando prendan las luces y todos saluden. Después de todo, lo malo de ser una estrella, es que hay una imagen que cuidar.

Y hablando de deberes de estrella, la única razón por la que tuve que darme la molestia de trabajar el día de mi cumpleaños, es porque estamos atrasados en el lanzamiento del próximo álbum. Y la razón por la que estamos atrasados, es porque a los productores se les ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer un single con una novata.

Quizá si esa novata fuese una chica talentosa y callada, podría soportarlo. Pero eligieron a la loca más habladora que encontraron en su camino: Minako Aino.

No me importa si es talentosa, no me interesa todo el tiempo que la conozco. O las tonterías que ella inventa en su cabeza sobre nosotros. O que viva metida en mi casa, o que a veces salgamos para que ella hable todo lo que nadie más es capaz de escuchar, o que se me acerque demasiado. Tampoco me interesa lo que sea que ella haga en estos días. Solo quería que su ascendente carrera no estorbase en la mía. Y claro, como la mandaron a otro país a promocionarse, nosotros estamos atrasados.

Intenté dejar de lado mi frustración, queriendo realizar todo lo que tenía en mi lista de caprichos cumpleañeros. Quería tener mi propia celebración, con lo que yo deseara para comer y los regalos que quisiera recibir, pero sin la molesta y ruidosa presencia de la gente que decía preocuparse por mí. Puedo soportarlo a ratos de Seiya y Taiki, pero al resto no le creo nada.

La primera parada fue la tienda de música en la que estaba la guitarra que yo quería desde hace mucho tiempo. No era tan costosa como otras que poseo, pero había algo en su calidad, en su sonido, que me tenía atrapado. Creo que es porque no es tan moderna, y aunque no voy a admitirlo delante del resto, hay algo melancólico que me atrapa.

Busqué al vendedor, preguntando por lo que tanto ansié. Pero antes de que pudiera emocionarme demasiado por mi compra, él dijo que ya la había vendido.

Genial, justo lo que podía hacer de este día aun peor.

No iba a dejar que algo así arruinara mi humor, así que seguí el camino, buscando un libro que hace rato quería leer. También quise pasar por la pastelería mejor evaluada de la ciudad para comprar una porción de mi pastel favorito, que no es el que nombro en las entrevistas, dándole siempre pistas falsas a las fans superficiales que creen saberlo todo de mí. Finalmente pasaría por mi restaurant favorito para encargar el menú habitual. Y podría ir a casa a disfrutar de la soledad hasta que Seiya me arrastrara con mentiras hacia la fiesta secreta.

Pero como si de una maldición se tratase, la librería hace semanas que no recibía nuevos ejemplares del libro, la pastelería ya había vendido el último trozo del pastel que yo quería, y mi restaurant, siempre abierto a estas horas, estaba cerrado por inventario. ¿Quién hace inventario en medio de Febrero?

Llegué a mi departamento, esperando que ni Seiya ni Taiki estuvieran cerca, porque iba a matarlos a ambos, solo por desquitarme. Estaba tan enojado que golpearía a quien se me cruzase.

Pero no estaba alguna de sus chaquetas, zapatos, signos de vida. Así que supuse que seguían ocupados en la fiesta.

Iba a lanzarme al sofá cuando noté que sí había algo fuera de lugar cuando dirigí la mirada hacia la cocina.

Sobre la mesa estaba servida la comida que yo no pude obtener, y junto a eso, el pastel con una vela encendida. Miré un poco más allá notando los paquetes envueltos en regalo.

Alguien estaba aquí, alguien bastante mal de la cabeza. No podía creer que mi mala suerte incluyera a un psicópata metido en mi hogar el día de mi cumpleaños.

Tomé un adorno bastante pesado que había sobre uno de los muebles y avancé con el corazón agitado, aunque darle una buena paliza al ladrón quizá calmaba mi genio.

Cuando vi un bulto moverse bajo la mesa, descubriendo al intruso, y me lancé sin pensarlo en su contra.

—¡No! —escuché el grito. De una voz que me resultaba demasiado familiar.

Mina salió de bajo la mesa, elevando sus manos en defensa para que yo dejara de amenazarla con mi arma.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es mi casa, puedo meterte a la cárcel por esto, además estabas fuera del país, ¿cuándo volviste? —reclamé.

—Vamos de a una pregunta mejor —contentó y luego rió.

Ella tomó el pastel, elevándolo hasta mí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yaten —dijo, cariñosa, mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Un segundo, Mina no podía tornarse cariñosa conmigo. Todo esto, el pastel, la comida. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Maldita psicópata.

—¿Tú tienes algo que ver en que no encuentre nada de lo que quiero? —pregunté, comenzando a molestarme.

—Responderé si soplas la vela y pides los tres deseos —me chantajeó.

Hice caso rápidamente en apagar el fuego, pero ni por un instante pretendí seguirle en sus tonterías de pedir deseos. Solo quería que admitiera su acto psicópata, así que la miré presionándola, tan enojado como pude estar.

—Bueno, hablé con algunas personas y traje tu pastel y esa comida rara que te gusta tanto, en vez de que pudieras comprarlo para venir aquí a encerrarte solo —admitió.

—Quiero estar solo —dije en defensa.

—¿Seguro? —presionó coqueta, dejando a un lado el pastel, acercándose a mí.

—Mina, no empieces con lo de siempre —me quejé, queriendo que me dejase en paz. ¿Por qué es tan buena enredándome en sus juegos todo el tiempo?

—Entonces abre los regalos —sugirió, apartándose de mí.

Volví a mirar al rincón donde estaban y pensé que podía elegir seguir discutiendo con ella, pero mientras antes le ayudara a terminar con su show por mi cumpleaños, antes la sacaría de aquí.

Abrí primero el paquete pequeño, encontrando allí el libro que tanto quería. Entonces entendí que no solo era la comida, cada cosa que quise obtener este día y no pude, ella lo había planeado. Quise enojarme y lanzarla fuera de aquí, reclamarle por meterse donde nadie le llamaba. Pero enseguida me calmé cuando entendí una cosa más: que si ella compró el libro, podía adivinar lo que era el otro paquete y me sentí emocionado. Pero no podía decírselo, ni permitir que ella lo notara por algún gesto en mi rostro.

Apenas abrí el envoltorio, toqué la guitarra con el mayor cuidado del mundo, satisfecho de tenerla en mis manos.

—Dijiste que te gustaba, pareces feliz de tenerla —comentó a mis espaldas.

Claro, debí verlo venir, en uno de esos momentos en que de alguna forma logra enredarme y hacer que hable, creo que le dije sobre esta guitarra. Pero Mina aun no es famosa, no le va tan bien como para poder conseguir todo esto para mí. Lo que sí tenía claro, es lo chiflada que está, y pareció bastante obvio cómo es que todas estas cosas habían terminado en mi departamento.

—Si robaste algo, tienes que devolverlo. No te pedí nada de esto, puedo comprarlo por mi mismo —reclamé, haciéndole frente.

—¿Qué te has creído? —respondió indignada.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste todo? —insistí.

—Lo compré —respondió al fin. —Me dieron un adelanto de mi primer pago, no soy una estrella como tú, aun, pero es mi dinero y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con él.

La miré, no teniendo nada con qué defenderme.

Nadie sabía de la guitarra, ni el montón de fans de mi pastel. Quizá Seiya y Taiki sabían lo que yo pedí siempre en ese restaurant, pero tampoco tenían idea del libro. Pero ella sí. Y de todas las veces que me ha hablado de sus deseos de triunfar en la música y he pretendido ignorarla, ahora que ella tenía su primer pago, lo estaba gastando en mí. Quise decirle algo para que se fuera, pero no tenía más argumentos para pelear con ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? No quiero nada de ti —le dije.

—Porque yo si quiero algo, y cuando lo obtenga, se que también vas a quererlo —aseguró.

Mina se acercó a mí, quitándome la guitarra de las manos y dejándola a un lado, antes de ocuparse en sostener mi rostro y plantarme un beso que me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Me apoyé contra un mueble porque no podía escapar de ella, y la calidez de su beso era mucho mejor que el sabor del pastel o la comida. Intenté no responderle, pero el intento fue demasiado tarde cuando ya estaba deleitándome al saber que su lengua no solo era muy hábil al hablar en exceso.

Habíamos tenía un montón de momentos demasiado cercanos, pero siempre me las había arreglado para cortarle cualquier rollo romántico que ella creyera que existía. Pero qué más daba, si nadie aquí estaba molestándonos.

La tomé por la cintura, acomodándola más cerca de mi cuerpo, cómodo para poder seguir besándola hasta que se nos acabase el aire. Pero parecía insuficiente para ella, y tan inquieta como siempre, noté que sus manos estaban colándose por mi espalda, bajo la ropa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tocarte mientras me dejas —admitió descarada, sin despegarse demasiado de mis labios.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo. Era imposible que alguien no encuentre gracioso su descaro. Mina se quedó muy cerca, mirándome. Y dije lo que jamás creí pronunciar ante ella.

—Gracias —murmuré, algo avergonzado.

—Más vale que te guste todo esto, Kou. Y queda un regalo más, pero tendrás que cooperar —me advirtió.

Antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, tiró de mi muñeca y tomó con su otra mano la guitarra. Hizo que me sentara en el sofá y me dio la guitarra. Luego metió la mano a su bolsillo y me extendió un papel.

—No conozco esta canción —le dije, luego de ver lo que el papel contenía.

—Lo sé, es algo simple y necesita trabajo, pero voy a presentarla para dejar de cantar cosas de otros —explicó.

—¿Sabes escribir partituras?

—He tenido que aprender, ¿vas a tocarla o no? —insistió.

—De acuerdo —acepté de mala gana. No sé porqué, si ya nos besamos y la dejé quedarse conmigo en el momento en que solo quería tranquilidad.

Comencé a mover los dedos, marcando las notas y rasgando las cuerdas para que los acordes salieran. Mina se quedó sentada a mi lado, no quitándome la vista de encima mientras comenzaba a cantar.

Si alguien había experimentado lo que era sentirse en paz, seguro que fue escuchando a alguien que tuviese una voz como la de Mina, aunque dudo que tenga comparación. Pero era como sacada de un sueño. La mayor parte de su canción eran tonterías románticas, como una melodía simplona y relajante que yo estaba tocando. Pero me dejé llevar, continuando perdido en su voz y dejando a mis dedos moverse por instinto. Algún día iba a estar peleando los primeros lugares de las listas con nosotros, seguro que sería una estrella.

De pronto me di cuenta que las tonterías románticas de la canción, ella estaba interpretándolas para mí. Y me sentí demasiado expuesto.

Detuve el toque de la guitarra y la miré.

—¿Estás cantando eso para mí? —reclamé, frunciendo el ceño.

Mina me miró de nuevo con ese gesto indignado.

—¿Y para quién crees que es? La comida, pastel, libro, guitarra, todo eso podía dártelo cualquier chica. Pero la canción nadie, porque es mía, porque la hice para ti, para que de una vez por todas me escuches cuando intento decírtelo —exclamó.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Lo que siento —soltó y me miró a los ojos.

Diablos, ¡no!

Una chica cualquiera podía despacharla en dos segundos. Pero si había una razón por la que yo intentaba ignorar a Mina, era esto. Que ella jamás sería cualquier chica.

La verdad es que estuve todo el día de mal humor no porque me arruinaran el cumpleaños, si no porque sabía que ella estaba en otro país y no estaría aquí para mosquearme. Pero su sorpresa aquí, los regalos en los que se gastó su pago, y la canción…

Tenía que ser sincero, ella lo merecía.

Mina se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina, pero la seguí, entendiendo que estaba excediéndome en lo grosero.

—Gracias —repetí nuevamente, llamando su atención.

—Ya dijiste eso —respondió molesta.

—No, porque estaba agradeciéndote por lo que compraste.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Es por la canción? —me preguntó, y pude ver la ilusión que nacía en su mirada, porque nunca apartó sus ojos de mí.

Y le di la satisfacción de verme sonreír honesto, antes de decirle lo que de verdad significaba mi agradecimiento.

—Es por lo que sientes, y por lo que me haces sentir —dije. Y antes que me creyera explotar en azúcar y corazones de los que no quería tener ni idea. Me acerqué a ella, atrapándola entre mis brazos.

Esta vez fui quién le plantó el beso que la dejó tambaleándose, pero Mina es mucho más fácil que yo en ese sentido, y no puso alguna resistencia a mi boca. Tampoco se demoró mucho en volver a toquetearme inquieta, aunque no me molestaba ni un poco.

—Tenemos que ir pronto a la fiesta sorpresa de Seiya, llamará y no nos dejará en paz —le advertí, sin dejar mucho tiempo antes de volver por besos cortos.

—No lo creo. Tu fiesta sorpresa es mañana, hoy solo mandé a los chicos muy lejos para que no puedan molestarnos hoy, ni de día ni de noche—me informó, sonriendo traviesa.

Mina era una descarada y eso no debería sorprenderme. Pero sí me sorprendí dándome cuenta que aun sin haber pedido algún deseo, tenía justo entre mis brazos el deseo que más ansié y que jamás me había atrevido a reclamar para mí.

 **ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **De pronto me azotó en la cabeza que hoy es el cumpleaños de Yaten, y se me ocurrió una idea rápida, así que ahí se los dejo =)**_

 _ **De alguna forma, siento que esta breve historia es una continuación, años después de "Dulzura", un one shot cumpleañeros de Yaten que escribí años atrás.**_

 _ **Espero dentro de estos días actualizar "Senderos Perdidos"  
**_

 _ **Abrazos!**_


End file.
